Eight
by Angel Descendant
Summary: The story of Daniela, her guardians, and the days before and after the fall.


This was already up back in 2010, when KHR! was still going strong and I wasn't satisfied with what stories were written about Daniela (though Lys Ap Adin's work was really good). There weren't just much depth and there were some possibilities I wanted to explore. I wanted a story that could explain and deconstruct what happened in an era where a woman held the Mafia world at neck-point.

That was one of the biggest drawbacks as I continued writing the series way back then. The story wasn't too polished, and my writing was awkward at places. I couldn't characterize my characters the way I wanted to, and I couldn't make them as realistic and as good as I wanted them to be. It also wasn't easy to follow up the storyline from what I imagined to what I was typing. I also didn't manage to ground it properly. It felt jarring, campy and unrealistic- shounen-esque for better or worse, given the era I chose, so I needed more research. Add also the pressure of extracurriculars and lack of feedback compared to my then work, I decided to pull the plug even though I've conceptualized the story from beginning to end already.

Yup, I couldn't let it all go even four years later. That's why I'm here to narrate this to you, even if KHR isn't as popular as it was back in the day. Yes, there won't be that much feedback, and I'm not asking that much. I just want to end this story once and for all. So here is the story of Daniela and her guardians- the beginnings, the build-up and the fall of her term as the_ Capo di Tutti Capi_. Updates will be sporadic, but I'll try finishing it even if it takes a long while.

This neither tells the tale of how Vongola began nor how it ends. This is just a story of a woman and her battles, with six individuals aiding her throughout her life as the Vongola Ottavo.

Ok, let's cut the chase and get to the real deal. Shall we?

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to its respective owner/s.

**~8*8~**

**Facts and Misconceptions About the Eighth Generation**

***SKY**

_-The legitimate Eighth Boss._

_- Adored flowers, given the flower tattoo._

_- Had killed her elder brother to become the leader._

_- Chosen some of her guardians based on what Primo had chosen before her._

_- Bitter enemies with the Boss of the Simon Famiglia._

_-Loved by all._

_-Fought in the greatest war that the Vongola Famiglia had ever foreseen._

_-Died young._

***STORM**

_-Got along well with the Rain Guardian._

_-Raised in a caring household._

_-Toted merely guns._

_-Hated the Mist Guardian._

_-Was a tall one._

_-Adored wearing pretty clothes._

_-Killed by the Rain Guardian._

***RAIN**

_-Got along well with the Storm Guardian._

_-Loved by his father._

_-Friendly._

_-Chosen because of being the same as the First Rain Guardian in traits and personality._

_-A katana person._

_-Rude to the Vongola Ottavo._

_-Sympathized enemies._

_-Killed by the Storm Guardian._

***THUNDER**

_-A small person._

_-Never regretted being recruited in the Mafia._

_-Knew Daniela's brother._

_-Loyal until the end._

_-Hated by the Guardians._

_-Immature._

_-Played with strings._

_-Survived the War._

***SUN**

_-Blessed._

_-A vampire._

_-Hated the day._

_-A nun._

_-Had incredible strength, like the First Sun Guardian._

_-A chatterbox._

_-Hated the Mist Guardian._

_-Survived the War._

***CLOUD**

_-Had been the Varia Boss._

_-Killed the other Cloud Candidate in their Cloud Battle._

_-Aloof._

_-Mature in his ways._

_-Had a certain rivalry with the Rain Guardian._

_-Got along well with the Rain Guardian._

_-The strongest guardian._

_-Died in the War._

***MIST**

_-Seductive._

_-Powerful at illusions._

_-Knew more about his past than anyone._

_-Could use the Hell Rings to his bidding._

_-One of the three Illusionists who fooled Vendicare._

_-Served as the Right-Hand-Man._

_-Killed the other Guardians._

_-Betrayed the Vongola Ottavo._

**~8*8~**

There is a portrait in the hallway about the Vongola Ottavo.

That portrait is different from the other generations of Vongola Bosses.

Why, you may ask?

That portrait shows smiles embedded on their faces.

Their situation however, was the opposite.

Because from the day that it was taken, was the last day they were one. Come the next morn, their oneness was gone.

Their oneness disappeared one night, the night when they were finally together. It was all because of one Guardian, who apparently stumbled on a truth that threatened the essence of their so-called 'unity'.

Tsunayoshi-kun, this is their story.


End file.
